


March 10 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s entry in the Tale of Years is:</p><p>March 10</p><p>The Dawnless Day. </p><p>The Muster of Rohan: the Rohirrim ride from Harrowdale.</p><p>Faramir rescued by Gandalf outside the gates of the City. </p><p>Aragorn crosses Ringló. </p><p>An army from the Morannon takes Cair Andros and passes into Anórien.</p><p>Frodo passes the Cross-roads, and sees the Morgul-host set forth.</p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 10 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

From high ground Elrond surveyed the land and saw Rivendell looked the same as it always did. He knew it to be a trick, though; the rest of Middle-earth could not escape as Imladris uniquely had so far.

He wished he could keep all of the people safe but that job was trusted to another. He only had to protect his home. Yet his task in this was so big that sometimes he wondered if it were even possible. All he could do was try his best to carry on and trust to Hope that his best had been enough.


End file.
